dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Orgis
| Father= | Mother= | Spouse=Nargol Mina | Daughter=Atlanacha Bluulu Casa Diadona Feria Gena Helkart Ishtia Melfina Melora Sekhmetra | Son=Darawgon Felion Girtalu Heibos Laveurys Odis Rugas Sajuttaris Triden Usarus Zarxis | Relatives=Alphos Alrena Amazona Aquario Dahaku Fanacea Frau Haruses Kouki Kuveria Musa Nectol Nelfiti Pisthys Polenna Thores Totona Triton Zafarada Zagbar Zagero Zalbuth Zand Zasha }} is a mentioned character in the story. Biography Orgis is an old god. He is the . He is the father of all the Divine race and the creator for the many species in this world. He is known as the . He is also known as the . In the Elios Religion, it is believed that he and Mina created the world. Orgis and Mina have died in battle against the Demon King. He is still worshipped but his influence is small. He is the creators of the Angel race, they work for Mina's Children. History Elios gave birth to two deities, Nargol and Orgis. Elios would leave this world and entrusted it to the two deities, Elios would journey to a different world. As Nargol was more powerful as a deity, Nargol became the ruler of this world and Orgis became the deputy ruler. And the two deities ruled the world together. Nargol and Orgis became husband and wife, and Nargol birth many deities and made many creatures for their children. As a result, the world was full of many creatures. There were also dissatisfaction with the born children. Most of the children born between Nargol were mostly ugly, also there was a dissatisfied with the person. Orgis thinks that the appearance of Nargol isn't beautiful, and calls another goddess from the Spirit World. Then in response to the call of Orgis, Mina; a beautiful goddess appears from the Spirit World. Orgis hides from Nargol and nurture his love with Mina. Deities were born one after another between Orgis and Mina. Orgis was delighted that many beautiful deities were born. In order to protect the children of Mina, he made the Angelic race using a parts of his body and Mina's body. However Nargol notices the suspicious behaviour of Orgis over time. Originally there was only night in this world. Orgis made the sun because Mina, the goddess who came from the spirit world wanted a bright world. It is uncertain how Orgis made the sun. However the world was shining because of the sun. Eventually the sun was broken half by Nargol, and only half the day lit the world. Knowing the existence of Mina, Nargol gets angry at the betrayal of Orgis and transforms into Destruction Deity. Nargol rush on and kills Mina. Orgis mourns for the death of Mina. But that alone did not end. Nargol orders the Giants of Destruction to kill Mina's children. Orgis intends to compete with Nargol in order to protect the children of the Mina. Mina's children are killed one after another by Nargol's followers. Orgis seeks out the neutral gods who did not follow Nargol, and to help him to protect Mina's Children. They are Casa, Sajuttaris and Volgas who appear and cooperate. The children of Mina will fight against Nargol's Kinfolk with Odis at it's core. However, the power of Nargol's followers was still strong and the only one who could compete was Odis and Triden. At this rate, all of Mina's children will be killed. Orgis became a shield and fought against Nargol's followers. Nargol's follower cannot defeat their own father, meanwhile Mina's children were protected. Nargol who witness Orgis who tried to protect Mina's child, she lost all reasoning into anger and kills Orgis. And she laments that she had killed her husband when she returned to sanity. Nargol makes a substitute God to replace Orgis, so she absorbed his remains and gave birth to Modus. Appearance He is said to have large wings. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Feria :Orgis was delighted with the noble Feria. ;Heibos :Orgis was delighted with the dexterous Heibos. ;Ishtia :Orgis was delighted with the beautiful Ishtia. ;Mina :Orgis loves Mina because she is the goddess he desires. ;Melfina :Orgis was delighted with the smart Melfina. ;Nargol :Although Nargol is his wife. Orgis was unhappy. Because Nargol is stronger than him, Orgis was always dominated by Nargol. Nargol was also ferocious, those who she doesn't like would be killed, even their own children. For this reason, Orgis was always frightened of Nargol. ;Odis :Orgis was delighted with the shining Odis. ;Triden :Orgis was delighted with the strong Triden. Story The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, he was mentioned in the emerald tablet. Diadona thought his father was foolish. Chiyuki briefly mentions about the world creation lore of Orgis and Mina. Abilities Development References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Ancient God